Character Creation
Rules for Character Creation The Morkel Campaign follows the standard frame of the D&D 3.5 DM and PC manuals but with racial modifications. Check the available Classes to determine which are availible for the setting. Ability Scores Your character's ability scores are rolled standard as the D&D 3.5 system with 4d6, dropping the lowest die. Houserules ;Flaws, Traits, & Feats *You may gain one flaw during character creation chosen from the list of flaws. *You may gain one trait during character creation chosen from the list of traits. *On DM's discression, your character may acquire an extra feat pertaining to your recent adventures, or lack of. ;Skills *Knowledge (Nature) and Knowledge (Geography) have been rolled up into Survival, for all uses of these knowledge skills use Survival instead. *You may use either Int or Wis for Survival whichever is higher. ;Hit Points *All Characters gain +1 to their HP for all non-wizard classes. *At every other level a character gains hit points equal to 1/2 hit dice + 1 + constitution modifier. (Ex. A rogue with a constitution of 12 would gain 5 hit points at every level above 1st. 3 for their d6 hit die + 1 + constitution modifier of 1) Alignment Alignment is a cause for shades of grey in the Morkel setting due to humanity being clustered in a small area, there are mean people who cause harm for fun and there are evil people devoted to allowing Noreilm destroy humanity. So with the shades of grey in mind, there have been four alignment additions. This is the standard alignment scale after modification for good and evil. "True Good"------Good------Neutral-----Bad--------"True Evil" The following is the scale for chaotic and lawful. "Anarchist"--------Chaotic-------Neutral--------Lawful-------"Justicar" Personality Personality is an important thing in RPs and also in diplomatic situations and even in day to day business. A rude cleric may loose his congregation or a rouge that hates clerics may go out of his way to get one hurt, directally or indirectally. Personality is an important driver in a campaign, especially if the DM has made a campaign based on the PCs being empathetic or driven to help the poor or the endangered or even just a mercinary campaign. A hardened soldier probably wouldn't react to a puppy being thrown off a cliff though a fresh-from-the-egg lizardkin may may be horrified at the pointlessness of throwing a puppy away or maybe dismayed at the loss of a meal. Personalities can really cause tension between characters and NPCs and it can also make things interesting like a Patrol Warden (druid) mortally afraid of undead or necromatic magicks. Back Story Back story can be the center of your character and even whole adventures as well as giving realism to the character and goals to achive or family to visit. Ask the DM for help on a backstory because they own the setting. This setting can be the world you play in, or maybe just the framework and ultimatly, the DM is the god of gods in this game. What s/he says goes, so they will know the best for the character's history. Category:Character Creation